Ask Blueberry and Papy
by TheAlzEternal
Summary: Its strange when your universe is stuck without a Sans, and one day one just shows up out of no where! I would like your help to get me through these confusing times. Who knows whats in store after all! So if you would be so kind to help out, I would appreciate it, human.-Papyrus (or in other words "carrot"). (The cover image is not mine, and is temporary. I will draw my own soon.)
1. Ask 0

Anonymous-with-a-tum-blr said to askerrorsans:

"Is Everything okay? Does one of your eye sockets feel… Weird?

Blue blinked once as he heard this question, he seemed bit concerned as to why this had come up, "Eye socket…? What do you mean?" he asked, pausing for another moment before smiling, "Yeah, I feel fine! I'm not sure what you mean by-" he cut himself off as his left eye socket felt a bit weird. The one noticeable thing to Blue was that his left eye socket suddenly seemed to be more blurry, this caused his overall vision to get worse. Once the feeling faded away and his vision fully came back, he was horrified. He stared wide eyed in silence at absolutely nothing before quietly asking himself, "What w-was that-" he practically forced a smile and shakily stood up.

"Hahaha-okay-okay-" he looked around, holding the human's soul closer to himself, "Okay- Error?! Haha, you win! Alright?!" he paused for a moment, waiting for the other to come back. Once he didn't he continued, "Time to come back okay?! I'm sorry!" he apologized, maybe that's what his captor had wanted. Silence followed, as Blue looked around again, he gave the other a few minutes in case he was on his way. When no one came, he fell silent. What could he do?

"Error?"

Time passed, Blueberry fell into silence. He felt weird, his vision kept going away. He was afraid, maybe more like panicked. He wished Error would come back, he couldn't stand this white empty void. He stood there for what felt like _forever_ , waiting, before collapsing to the ground onto his knees. He began to cry. There was nothing he could do. NoThInG. He wanted to go home, but he had no way out. No WaY oUt. He gripped onto the human's soul tighter than he meant to, as his breathing picked up. He quietly begged over and over for someone to come help him, he even asked Error to help him at one point, not like he would get a response. He wanted to get out, he wanted to see Papyrus. How could he do that if he was losing his vision, how could he do that when he had noticed his hands glitching. The more he panicked the worse it got, but he could not calm himself down. Soon he couldn't even see the anti void and he just yelled, completely hopeless. These glitches… they _hurt._ He continued to hold onto the soul, as he did he began to feel… determined? Even in his panicked state he began to feel _determination_. He was _determined_ to have his life again. He was _determined_ to see Papy again. He was _determined_ to leave this stupid place! As his determination built he became completely covered by these stupid glitches, he would not fall here. And just as soon as the glitches were gone...So was he. Almost as if he glitched himself out of existence.

* * *

Papyrus was taking a stroll towards the door to the ruins to talk to his friend behind the door, it's the only company he ever had after all. He lived by himself, in Snowdin, even if his house was meant to be for two people. Alphys had him stationed down near the ruins door since she knew he always took a stroll down their anyways. So while he was on 'patrol' he always had a nice talk and some jokes. However, today was different, very different. On his way to the giant door, he found a monster laying on the ground, he was wearing a blue bandanna, some kind of armor, blue boots, and dark colored pants that were nicely tucked into said boots. The monster appeared to be unconscious, and also seemed to be a skeleton just like him. Though, Papyrus thought he was the only skeleton still living in the underground, so it was odd to see another monster like him. Noticing how battered the other looked, he quickly kneeled down next to him and picked him up. Leaving him to lay out here would definitely not be the best idea, especially if he was to get any better. Papyrus then abandoned his post, not like any humans were going to conveniently show up the one day he wasn't there.

Once Papyrus arrived back to his house, he walked up the stairs to his own room and set the other skeleton on his bed. He then pulled over a chair, after cleaning it off a bit (by that he means pushing the mess onto the floor), and sat down in it next to the bed. This skeleton seemed familiar, but at the same time he knew he had never met him before. All he really could do was stare and ponder, what had even happened to him? Why did he look so hurt, and how did his clothes get all torn? Papyrus sighed, he supposed he could just ask later, once the other woke up. However, he hardly even knew what to do about this.

 **Papy is ready for your questions.**

 **Hello! This is the writer! Thank you for clicking on my story! If you do want to leave an ask then please do so! Thank you so much. Any comments about the (short) ((sorry)) chapter/intro (?) are also fine! Or ya know criticism or grammar mistakes. Just one rule, sometimes things can sound toxic when you are only trying to help, so please be careful to what you type to me and other people as well. That's all! I hope you have a great day and thank you for reading!**


	2. Ask 1

From: InvertedFate Pap

TWO UNIVERSES WITH A LAZY PAPYRUS! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! QUICK, OTHER PAPYRUS, DO SOMETHING NOT LAZY TO RESTORE THE BALANCE OF THE MULTIVERSE!

* * *

Papyrus blinked as he heard an unexpected voice in his head, it sounded like him but different at the same time.

"Do something 'not lazy'?" he questioned to himself, perhaps he should be productive as he did technically have a guest. Perhaps this guest would want food when he woke up. Cooking is considered 'not lazy' right? He hoped that his guest would not wake up if he was indeed absent to cook food. The tall skeleton then stood up, and began to walk to the door, as he reached it and rested his hand on the doorknob he paused for a moment.

"Wait... why am I listening to a random voice in my head?" he asked the door, turning to look at the smaller blue skeleton in his bed. After a moment of staring he shrugged,"Welp, it wouldn't be the first time." he turned the door knob and left the room. He left the door open just in case the other skeleton did wake up. Perhaps he would be able to hear the lazy skeleton in the kitchen that way.

Once he walked down to the kitchen he filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove to boil, meanwhile he began to make the spaghetti he planned to make by hand. He had convinced Muffet to teach him how to make it despite the fact that Spaghetti is not a sugary treat. So unlike many of his multiverse counterparts (that he very well knows about), he was actually decent at making spaghetti... DECENT. Though he had to admit, when he had gotten Muffet's help, he no doubt noticed the slightly sweeter taste to the spaghetti by using the way she taught him, it actually made it better in his opinion. He hoped this new skeleton wouldn't mind that sweet touch. papyrus continued to go through the instructions that Muffet had given him, and continued to cook. He wondered if he would hear another random voice in his head anytime soon...

* * *

 **HELLOOOOO, this is the author.**

 **I'm so glad to finally be able to get this story started! I have many things planned in the future for this, and with the help of readers I hope to get very far! Thank you for reading and again please leave a review either for grammar (please inform me if I made any mistakes while typing) or to ask Papyrus a question. Plus! I have a treat for anyone reading the author's note! You may leave a review requesting for Blue to wake up. once I can get a certain amount of reviews requesting for him to wake up unless that takes to long of course, he will wake up! Anyways thank you again for reading!**


	3. Ask 2

InvertedFate Pap

(OOC: Blue, please wake up.)

YOU NEED TO TURN THE HEAT ALL THE WAY UP! THAT'S WHAT UNDYNE TAUGHT ME WHILE WE WERE TAKIKNG A BREAK FROM MAKING METTATON'S SPIRAL FORM!

* * *

Papyrus blankly stared at the wall as he heard that, "Uh... I'm pretty sure that Muffet advised against doing something like that..." Paps answered the voice that popped into his head once again, "Also Undyne? You mean the scientist one or a different universe one? Also whose Mettaton? Is he like Napstabot?" he questioned the voice, he can not see the asker's name unless he is specifically told a name when a question or though is expressed by them. "Though I don't think the Undyne in my universe would recommend doing that either... So I guess you mean one from a different universe." he concluded. Though about halfway through the process of cooking his spaghetti he wandered if the asker would answer one of his own questions, "Hey, voice in my head." he started, " Do you happen to know anything about that Sans. I am very aware of the multiverse, and I have no idea whether he will pose a threat to my own once he wakes up. I just don't want to be making a mistake that... could end up hurting all of my friends.." he ended up trailing off as he stared conflicted at the spaghetti he was making.

Had he really come down to make spaghetti for a stranger? Had he really left the other _alone?_ What if he woke up and left without him noticing? What if he hurt monsters in this universe?

 _Papyrus needs your reassurance_

* * *

 ** _Authors note_**

 ** _I feel loved by you InvertedFate Paps XD Thank you for expressing interest in this story. I promise if you stick with it then it will get quite interesting. I also thank you for asking Blueberry to wake up. I have a special number in my mind for when he will, and don't worry, its not a big number! And you can request for him to wake up anytime you leave an ask! So even though you requested for him to wake up for this 'chapter' you can do it again if you leave another ask/ you reassure papy or do whatever you wanna do! Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone else who has clicked on my ask story and at least read a part of it. I really appreciate it! Even with one asker I feel very motivated to keep going with this. And seeing views also motivates me! Thank you all so much. :)_**


End file.
